Legends:Relâmpago da Força
thumb|350px|[[Palpatine ataca Luke Skywalker com o Relâmpago da Força]] O Relâmpago da Força era uma habilidade do Lado Negro da Força, sendo um dos seus icones mais famosos. Era um ataque de energia pura que se manifestava sob a forma de relâmpagos saindo dos dedos ou palmas das mão de seus usuários, sendo que estes podiam usar uma ou ambas as mãos. Sua forma e intensidade variavam conforme a capacidade do usuário, quando mais poderoso mais intenso e mais divididos eram os relâmpagos, atingindo assim mais alvos. Era um ataque extremamente doloroso, sendo utilizado assim como forma de tortura, os Sith eram os principais usuários desse método, já que a agonia não era apenas física mas também mental e espiritual, sendo derivada do uso do Lado Negro era mais do que mera eletricidade, entretando um disparo poderoso era o suficiente para matar uma pessoa instantâneamente. thumb|left|200px|O [[Grande Mestre Jedi Yoda defende-se do Relâmpago da Força projetado por Darth Sidious]] Como dependia da capacidade de seu usuário, o relâmpago da força podia ser bloqueado por uma pessoa mais habilidosa. Alguns Jedi tinham a capacidade de bloquear esse ataque utilizando de seus sabres de luz e mesmo com suas próprias mãos nuas. Exemplos disso são os Mestres Jedi Mace Windu e Yoda, que foram capazes de defender-se utilizando-se de seus sabre e mãos nuas respectivamente. Yoda era capaz de refletir e absorver os relâmpagos, numa demonstração de seu tremendo poder e ligação com o Lado Luminoso da Força. Alguns Jedi usavam uma forma menos poderosa chamada de Julgamento Elétrico, porém seu uso era controverso já que é um uso puramente agressivo da força, o que vai contra a filosofia Jedi, durante a Velha República foi utilizado pelo Mestre Jedi Plo Koon e durante a Nova República pelo Grande Mestre Jedi Luke Skywalker e sua Nova Ordem Jedi. Uma versão mais poderosa do Relâmpago da Força era chamada de Tempestade da Força, utilizada por Revan e pelo Jedi Exilado, durante o periodo da Guerra Civil Jedi, após essa época não há mais menção ao uso dessa habilidade, talvez a tecnica tenha sido perdida. Efeitos do Relâmpago da Força Aparentemente o uso muito intenso do Relâmpago da Força pode esgotar o usuário fisicamente, assim como causar graves deformações fisícas. Alguns consideram isso o que aconteceu com o então Supremo Chanceler Palpatine, quando ele lançou uma barragem de relâmpagos contra o Mestre Jedi Mace Windu, sendo os relâmpagos refletidos pelo sabre de luz deste de volta para Palpatine o deformando, mas isso é controverso já que alguns acreditam que na verdade os relâmpagos apenas revelaram a verdadeira face de Palpatine, destruindo aquilo que seria seu disfarçe, criado através de alterações fisicas ou mesmo da força; indicadores que contribuem para essa teoria são que os sinais exibidos por Palpatine, os olhos amarelados, dentes com aspecto apodrecido e pontas dos dedos escurecidos são resultantes normalmente de um uso extremado das energias do Lado Negro. De qualquer forma Palpatine não saiu ileso, mas o verdadeiro dano causado é desconhecido. Além de drenar seu usuário, o Relâmpago da Força tinha ocasionalmente o efeito colateral de queimar a mão daquele que o utilizasse, um exemplo disso foi quando Jacen Solo ao fugir de seus perseguidores Yuuzhan Vong sob as ruínas do Templo Jedi em Coruscant, chamada a época pelos Yuuzhan Vong de Yuuzhan'tar, num acesso de raiva utilizou do relâmpago da força, descobrindo depois marcas de queimado em suas mãos. Esse efeito colateral pode ser explicado pela intensidade que foi utilizada por Jacen, assim como sua inexperiência com essa técnica. Após seu ataque por Palpatine, Luke Skywalker descobriu que seus ossos tinham passado por um processo de calcificação, o forçando a ficar de repouso por alguns dias até voltarem ao normal. Quando seu pai foi atacado pelo Conde Dookan, muitos anos antes, ele também ficou levemente queimado, quando suas roupas foram retiradas para limpeza, os dróides que cuidavam delas notaram buracos causados pelos relâmpagos. O relâmpago da força pode ser utilizado também para auxiliar pessoas, porém é algo extremente raro, sendo utilizado apenas duas vezes, pelo Conde Dookan ao usá-lo para estabilizar os batimentos cardiacos do General Grievous, após a queda que o mutilou, e pelo então adolescente Cade Skywalker para reviver seu mestre Wolf Sazen. Usuários do Relâmpago da Força Palpatine foi um dos mais famosos usuários do relâmpago da força. Ele o utilizou 2 vezes contra Mace Windu, na primeira este conseguiu refletir de volta contra Palpatine, na segunda após ter seu braço direito decepado por Anakin Skywalker, não pode se defender do ataque de Palpatine, que de tão intenso, fez com que seu esqueleto brilhasse. Durante a Batalha de Endor, Palpatine atacou Luke Skywalker com relâmpagos, inicialmente para tortura-lo, após a recusa de Luke em se unir a ele, e gradativamente aumentando a intensidade, quando Darth Vader o arremessou no poço do reator da Segunda Estrela da Morte, ele utilizava uma carga muito grande, destruindo assim sistemas da armadura de Vader, como com Mace Windu, seus ossos brilharam por causa do relâmpago. O aprendiz de Palpatine, Darth Vader, apesar de ser um poderoso Lorde Negro dos Sith, não era capaz de utilizar o relâmpago da força, devido ao medo de danificar suas partes cibernéticas. Essa fraqueza eventualmente contribuiria para sua morte. Darth Tyranus usou do relâmpago da força para derrubar Anakin Skywalker, durante a Batalha de Geonosis, quando tentou repetir a técnica em Obi Wan Kenobi, este anulou o ataque com seu sabre de luz, e mais uma vez tentou com Yoda, que refletiu e absorveu com suas mãos. Dookan utilizou esse poder também para estabilizar os batimentos cardiacos de Grievous, após a queda que o mutilou. Darth Malak usou do relâmpago da forma de torturar e converter, para o lado negro, Bastila Shan. Sua intenção era dar uma pequena amostra do poder do lado negro. Outros Sensitivos à Força conhecidos por usarem esse poder ou suas variantes incluem Ommin, Exar Kun, Jerec, Vialco, Shaardan, Atris, Quinlan Vos, Mara Jade Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo, Kyle Katarn, Mighella, Welk, Plo Koon, Darth Krayt, Darth Nihl, Darth Talon e Cade Skywalker Aparições *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords *Star Wars Republic: Twilight *Star Wars Republic: Darkness *Star Wars: Battlefront II *Star Wars Episode II: O Ataque dos Clones *Star Wars Episode III: A Vingança dos Sith *Star Wars Empire: Betrayal *Empire at War *Star Wars Episode VI: O Retorno de Jedi (primeira aparição) *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy *Star Wars Legacy: Broken Fontes *The Truce at Bakura Categoria: A Força